


Tired

by Jen425



Series: The Wheels Keep Turning [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, And Rey has someone near her, Ej-Loo changed an asteroid’s trajectory and got an angry secret lover, F/F, F/M, Force Child Rey, Force Kids, Force exhaustion, Gen, Krakja needs to escape the Jedi, M/M, Multi, Other, for his troubles, varying levels of hurt and comfort, who actually knows how to deal with Force Child Force Exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: 4 times Force Kids pushed too far.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> OC stories ain the end notes.
> 
> See the trick with fics that span multiple stories within my Canon is deciding where they fit. For instance, I also have a oneshot I plan to post later tonight with Rey that directly coincides with Spark of Hope.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Krakja groans awake. Ugh everything hurts. What happened?

 

Oh. Right.

 

The Jedi had tried to kill her Apprentice, and Krakja isn’t afraid to admit that she draws her passion from her loyalty, and Japr is only 14, he doesn’t even have a Name, yet.

 

Nonetheless, everything hurts, and she’s Force Exhausted. She thinks. It’s only happened to her once before.

 

And she’s captured by the Jedi.

 

Krakja growls. Everything hurts, but it’s a deep lesson within the Sith to learn to draw power from her pain.

 

And she’s not one of the best in her generation for nothing. Kriff Bane. Kriff him and the war that he created.

 

She’s just glad she got Japr out.

 

Krakja growls. She’s stuck in a kriffing  _ lightforce _ cell. These things are hell on her control.

 

Nonetheless, she forces her body into a pose better suited for meditating.

 

She’s always been to fluid in the use of the Force for her fellow Sith. It’s surprisingly easy to fit into the grooves of her cage and reach out out out to her Apprentice…

 

_ “My student…” _ she whispers in the Force.  _ “I will return…” _

 

She’s out in a week. Bane glares at her. Japr hugs her.

 

She’s not that easy to take out.

  
  
  


Ej-Loo is less than surprised when ze wakes up and is immediately punched rather painfully by zir secret boyfriend.

 

“An Idiot you are,” Yoda says angrily. “Possibly it should not be to move an asteroid that way.”

 

Ej-Loo just groans, too tired to do any more. Is this Force Exhaustion. Ze’s gotten close to it before, but he’d never felt it before. Zir midichlorians, or something.

 

The Council didn’t seem to think it mattered, so it was fine.

 

Ze tries to push zirself to a sitting position, but fails utterly. Everything hurts and weighs a billion pounds.

 

“Did I do it, then?” ze mutters.

 

“Still here we are.”

 

Ej-Loo sighs, but sinks into the cot ze’s laying on even further. Ze feels hot and exhausted and slightly nauseous. Ze’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to hurt this much.

 

“Hurt this much it should not,” Yoda says. Ej-Loo slumps even more. “Fix your shields you should.”

 

Ej-Loo just groans, trying to sit up so that ze can meditate and do exactly that only to flop back even harder on the bed.

 

It  _ hurts _ .

 

Like ze’s burnt out from the inside, or something.

 

Yoda laughs.

 

“Knew that would happen I did,” he says. “Help you I will.”

 

Ej-Loo smiles.

 

“Thank you,” ze says, then, “I hate you.”

 

“Hate me you do not,” Yoda says simply. “Break rules for hatred you do not.”

 

Ej-Loo sighs.

 

“You have me there,” ze says. “I love you.”

 

Yoda laughs.

 

“Love you I do, as well.”

  
  
  


Anakin opens his eyes, slowly. Everything hurts.

 

But, hey, he’s in the Resolute medbay, so something must have worked.

 

Ahsoka’s curled at his side, asleep. Anakin sighs. He must have really worried her. The Jedi aren’t big on affection, after all. Everything hurts, but he shifts slightly to his side.

 

The war is so hard on his Padawan. No child like her should have to risk losing friends and family and even her own life every day, yet here she is, a small Bacta patch on the bare part of her left arm, curled into his side in sleep because he’d almost died.

 

Right in front of her.

 

Again.

 

And it’s just… she’s not the only one he worries for. Casualties had already been mounting when he’d tried the desperate move, and he’s surprised Kix even let him have a bed.

 

He’s given explicit orders not to waste space on him in the medbay unless absolutely necessary.

 

He hates dangerous battles like these. Not for his own sake, but…

 

Innocent men with no choice in the matter. Good men. They’re loyal and skilled and each of them special and so few outside of the men themselves even  _ care _ .

 

Woooowwwww everything still hurts. Anakin groans. Never, except once on a mission when he was twelve and one other time during a battle just a month before he was Knighted, had he managed to push himself to the point of Force Exhaustion, but both times had hurt far more than it was supposed to.

 

Ah the perks of being the “Chosen One.”

 

_ Hah! _

 

He’d never believed in that.

 

Ahsoka lets out a groan. Oh. She must be waking up.

 

Well, time to put on a brave face.

  
  
  


Rey wakes to the sound of voices.

 

“She never should have tried to take that many Inq—Knights of Ren,” Ahsoka says. “Especially while also holding the door.”

 

“I should have been able to help.”

 

Finn.

 

“We had to get the information, Finn. You know that. And we helped 4 more stormtroopers defect.”

 

Poe.

 

“But she’ll be okay, right?” 

 

Rose.

 

Rey turns her head and groans in pain.

 

Everyone else is there except Chewie, who was probably still in the cockpit.

 

“…She’ll be fine,” Ahsoka says. “But… Rey, are you in pain?”

 

“…Yes,” she says. Her body feels like it’s on fire.

 

Ahsoka smiles, but it’s not truly a happy one.

 

“Good, that’s what’s should happen,” Ahsoka says. “A long time ago, my Master tried to act fine after he crushed a Seppie ship and ended up falling on the floor.”

 

Anakin suddenly appears.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you, Ahsoka,” he says.

 

“So much good that did,” the old togruta snaps back.

 

Anakin sighs.

 

“We are not talking about this right now,” he says. “Feels like burning alive, doesn’t it?”

 

“It really does?” Rey asks, somewhat sarcastically. Anakin had actually been burned alive, so…

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“Mildly,” he says. “More like after the fire went out.”

 

Rey laughs, trying and failing to push herself to sitting until Finn helps her.

 

“I’m just glad we got out,” she says.

 

“First successful mission in a month,” Poe points out. “So am I.”

 

“But we crushed them,” Rose says.

 

“And we saved Numbers, Sevens, Rubber, and Clip,” Finn says.

 

Rey smiles.

 

“So it was a big success,” she says.

 

And yes, yes it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a fun treat. Readers, I would like to introduce you to four of the six Force Kids that I have clear outlines of.
> 
> First, there is Darth Krakja. A powerful but kind Sith in the age right before Bane’s followers destroyed the Sith, their own people, with a hopeless war against the Jedi. She was cunning, distrustful, loyal, and badass. She died in a great battle against Bane himself, and, not long after, the Jedi destroyed their Dark Side counterparts for the fourth and final time.
> 
> Next, Ej-Loo. A year older than Yoda and from a species nearly as long-lived (usually about 700 years), ze was a rather traditional Jedi. Which is why it surprised everyone how close he was to the maverick younger Jedi, Yoda. But what they never understood was how much personal loyalty that Ej-Loo actually had for those ze cared about. In the end, it killed him. A man ze thought of as a brother died because of zem, and he couldn’t handle it. He slowly fell apart to nothing, and Yoda could only watch. And that’s how Yoda, once a constant challenger of the Council, became a conservative.
> 
> Third, Anakin, and, if you don’t know Anakin, then why are you reading Star Wars fanfiction? But the key piece here is that it’s the job of the previous Force Child to act as a guardian angel to the next. And Ej-Loo, who had never listened to Krakja because she had been a Sith, decides not to directly interfere.
> 
> In doing so, he dooms zir brother.
> 
> Last but not least… is Rey. The Force managed to mess up its past two kids, but not her. Anakin takes a direct hand, one firmly holding his little sister’s. He teaches her the Galaxy and also flight. Scavenging. Mechanics.
> 
> But not the Force.
> 
> That she must discover for herself.
> 
> Which brings us here.
> 
> ———|———
> 
> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
